


what now?

by Marvel4ever



Category: Avengers, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Spoilers for Endgame, Will update tags, dont read if you haven't seen it, endgame killed me, no joke keep scrolling these are spoilers, peter and morgan, sibling goals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 15:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel4ever/pseuds/Marvel4ever
Summary: SPOILERS FOR ENDGAME:Peter, Pepper and Morgan, post-endgame. They lost, but they lost together.





	what now?

**Author's Note:**

> hiii yall endgame killed me. i died along with natasha and then died again with tony. i am so not over it and will never be over it. i just had to write something about morgan and peter. this will be updated kinda slow, its now finals week for the next 2 weeks so i'll be really busy, but if you like it, stick with this cause im going to complete it. i hope yall like it, ideas and constructive criticism are always welcome!

“Tell me a story!” 

“Ok. Once upon a time there was a little girl and she went to sleep. The end.” 

The little girl laughed and said, “that’s not a real story. Tell me about him again.” Of course, Tony thought. Hearing his story was her favorite one of all. 

Tony sighed, giving Morgan a sad smile. “For you. Ok. Where should I start?”  
“At the beginning.” 

Tony motioned for her to scoot over, and he laid next to her and started the story.

“Once upon a time, there was a boy. His name was Peter Parker. He had a special curse. It was called Parker Luck. Whenever anything bad or embarrassing happened to him, he would blame his Parker Luck.” He stopped for a moment, looking down at his smiling, safe, daughter. 

“One day, he went on a school field trip. He got bitten by a radioactive spider!” He reaches around Morgan’s side and poked her ribs, cracking her up.  
“He got special spider-powers. He could stick to anything, so he could walk on walls! He also had super strength and a 6th sense to warn him of danger. He was 14.” 

“I saw a YouTube video of him stopping a car from hitting a bus. I knew I had to meet him. So, I showed up at his apartment. He was so flustered and embarrassed. But I talked to him and I learned that he made his spider-webs at school, and he made his suit. I had to help him.” 

Morgan closed her eyes and snuggled into her dad. This was her favorite part. 

“I gave him a new suit. And I offered him a place in the Avengers. You know what he said?” 

She nodded sleepily but waited for her dad to tell her again. “He said no. He said that he would be better off staying ‘close to the ground.’ That’s when I knew he was better than me. I invited him to my lab a couple of times. He was so smart. And he was thoughtful like you. He really helped me.”

“How did he help you?” Morgan questioned the new information in the story. 

“You see, I didn’t always take the best care of myself. I would stay in my lab and not eat or sleep for days.” He could see the worried look on her face so he continued quickly. “But, Peter changed all that. He would bring me food and make me have movie nights. He would guilt trip me into watching movies, and I would always fall asleep. He and Pep really ganged up on me. They got me taking care of myself.” 

He cleared his throat, “The kid was so smart and kind I have him an internship with Stark Industries. That’s the photo of us in the kitchen.” 

“Daddy, why does Peter not come around anymore?”  
She had been told stories of Peter for years. They never told her why he was always referred to in the past tense. It was probably just her level of exhaustion that drove her to ask. Either way, she wanted to know. 

Her dad didn’t respond for a while. Instead, he went rather stiff. “He had to go away. He’s in a better place now.” 

Morgan looked at her dad, who was clearly struggling to hold it together. She wrapped her small arms around him and held him tightly. “I wish he would come back. I’m sorry.” 

“I wish he would too. He was the best kid I knew. Before you.”  
“I’m sorry for asking daddy.”  
“It’s ok salt. I’ll tell you a funny story about him tomorrow ok? I promise.” 

“Ok! Goodnight dad.”  
“I love you a ton.”  
“I love you 3000!”  
“That much! I love you 3000 too sweetheart. Goodnight.” 

Morgan hugged her blanket close. Happy. Safe. Anything she could ever want she could have. Except the one thing she really wanted. The only thing she could wish for was to meet Peter. Dad made him seem like so much fun! Maybe one day he would come back.

**Author's Note:**

> tony's nickname for morgan is salt, cause he already has a pepper. dont @ me
> 
> also ive only seen endgame once so far so if i messed up any quotes or anything, let me know!


End file.
